


【少前】After that

by Hours_Huntress



Category: Girls’ Frontline, 少女前線, 少女前线
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Huntress/pseuds/Hours_Huntress





	【少前】After that

□ 404 Not Found 番外

□ UMP45 × HK416

□ 炮友向，开车注意

 

* * *

 

 

　　伊利诺伊沼泽战后的第一个冬天，原美利坚境内几乎全线冰封。

　　也只有这个时节，世界才显得格外和平。

　　404小队藏身的破败地下室意外温暖得几近窒息，心理与物理双重意义上。G11陷入彻底冬眠，UMP9懒洋洋地窝在被窝里打上个世纪的恋爱养成Gal，UMP45把所有的运算量全数用于研发新的菜谱。至于HK416，入冬前两周结束最后一个委托后就失踪至今。

　　她们并不很担心，反正这家伙也会和以前一样，不知道何时玩爽了就会突然冒出来。

 

　　现在看来是已经玩爽了——UMP45睁开眼时，勾起嘴角笑了一下。

　　咚咚的敲门声在夜半有一下没一下地响着。节奏起初听似杂乱无章，实则却有种令人极端烦躁的规律性——这种敲门声影响不了脑中除了睡与吃外空无一物的G11和神经大条得无处安放的UMP9——但UMP45一贯浅眠。她在断定来人确实抱着不死不休的决心后，掀开被子下了床。长发散下来，月亮的清辉在她亚麻色的发梢上镀了层银光。空气粒子带着些微的寒意，四处寻找空隙爬上她的皮肤。

　　她吁出一口白气，光裸的脚踩着冰冷的台阶走上去，期间瞥了眼挂钟，凌晨三点过半。

　　敲门声还在不疾不徐地继续着。这家伙一定是故意的，45笃定，唇角微弯。

　　她按亮了甬道的灯，掀开地下室入口的铁门，面不改色地迎着呼啸灌进来的冷风。来者探进来一个脑袋，草绿色的瞳子看不出丝毫半夜敲门的愧意，表情甚至还带着几分嘲弄：“终于舍得开门了？”

　　被吵醒的UMP45脸上竟然还带笑，抱着双臂，好整以暇地抬起脸打量着对方。

　　啧，又来了。HK416厌恶地皱皱鼻子——45的这种眼神真是受不了——熔金色的瞳微微眯起来，高傲得仿佛洞悉一切，嘴边却总是挂着这种矫饰的笑容。

　　真是不管看多少次都令人生厌。

　　416没意识到她无意间又被45激怒了，眉头渐渐收紧：“你要看多久？把人晾在外面就是你的待客之道么？”

　　嗯，没死没伤，好手好脚，还有心情毒舌，应该没有什么太大问题。

　　45想，于是笑吟吟地让开几步，用轻快的口气回应：“说什么呢，我的待客之道一直如此呀——堵在门口干净利落地解决什么的。

　　“再说了你算什么客，我记得你有钥匙才对啊。”

　　对方从上一跃而下，顺手带上了铁门。沿着长廊走到客厅，UMP45摸着黑，不紧不慢地接了杯水递给她，温和地第三连击：“以及，在打扰别人睡觉之后，第一句话应该是对不起才对？”

　　呿，又输了。

　　HK416哑口无言，又不可能道歉，只好咬牙，冷哼一声。

　　45把她的小神态收进眼底，大半夜，心情难得挺好。随即她换了副表情认真道：“所以，半夜回来用这种方式叫醒我，是有什么事？”

　　再抬眼看看对方的脸色，以冲锋枪为名的少女笑意愈发促狭：“我想，你应该不至于大晚上的不睡觉，跑来给自己找不痛快。”

　　……啊，果然，小怪兽瞪过来了，还真可爱。

　　UMP45愉快地笑着。 

　　“没什么事。”HK416冷哼一声，“我的事情你还没资格知道。”

　　“既然如此，那我就先去睡了。”45已作势起身，“你的房间还是那里，自己收拾去吧……哦？你这是做什么？”

　　语音上扬，UMP45没回头，唇边懒懒含笑——有双手臂正以玩命的力道箍紧她后腰，同时掌心从她的睡裙下探上去，重重地在她臀上拍了几个巴掌，声音清脆嘹亮，是人类的话大概是要拍肿了？这不是幸好是小11和9，换了另两个室友分分钟围观野炮现场。

　　这哪是要做爱，分明是要杀人。

　　45的运算能力用在腹诽上时，信息量也是很惊人的。

 

　　“你还是那么虚伪。”HK416的声音蕴着怒意，在耳边低沉沙哑地传过来。

　　“讲道理，半夜找我求欢的可是你……嘿，别咬那么用力，我不想因为这种事进维修舱……”

HK416贴紧她，在对方脖颈上直接咬了下去。45侧过头，这人的一只手掌往上搓着她的乳房，另一只手扯下内裤，以相同的力道捏着双股。

　　UMP45轻微哼了一声。

　　两人要是在这种事上合得来，有了第一次就会有第二次。至于第一次怎么开始的——那其实也不是很早之前，但45自己也不很记得。可能是她和416嘴炮打得不够索性打起真炮？

　　UMP45丝毫不担心HK416。从一开始就是。互相看不顺眼也好，不服从指挥也好，失踪几天几月几年也好，都无法掩盖她们的共同之处——这人精明至死，绝不会让自己吃亏。

　　总之这些事也不是太重要。要是这种事是HK416的舒压方式，那这个傲娇小恶魔还真是难得在这种地方坦率。

　　……不过也不一定。

　　“你确定要在这里？不回个房间什么的？”45已转过身来，吻着她，“要是9不小心跑出来怎么办？”

　　她们很有默契地忽略了G11。

　　“这不是你该担心的？9可是个姐控呢，姐姐大人。”

　　“不是正因为9是个可爱又率直的姐控，你才要防备哪一天被她乱枪打死？”

　　“……你脸皮是用城墙做的？自恋到这种程度？”

　　“这可是自信的一部分呢。”

　　某种程度上416是很好懂的。她在嘴炮上与45对弈的结果实在是胜少负多，只能在床上找回面子。唇吸吮着唇，热吻。几乎是撕咬的力度，磨牙吮血仿佛一场战役。45的舌很软，牙齿压上去时像是一拳打在棉花上，缠缠绕绕地吸附着416的口腔内壁，转圜一圈再骤然用力，把氧气掠夺得干干净净。

　　416窒住了。45把方才对方赏给她的暴力情趣通通奉还。之后几乎就是一场拳脚之争。HK416下意识一拳挥过去，被45偏头躲过捏住手腕。416电光火石一个膝袭，另一只手撕拉一声把对方睡裙扯成两半，全身一片狼藉的45俯身，捞起对方双膝，重重将人掀在了地上。幸好有铺地毯。光论徒手搏击UMP45可是笑傲天下。45在地板上摁紧了对方肩膀，毫不留情地对着那光滑颈项张口寸寸咬下。昔日风光的抖S瞬间只剩下呜咽的力气，自持地咬紧双唇不让自行变调的声音模块溢出。

　　“还嫩了点，416。另外又撕烂我一件睡衣，你可是要赔的。”

　　45拍两下对方脸颊，笑容惯有的促狭。突击步枪人形还想绝地反击，然而双手被对方用扯坏的布条缚紧，那双熔金眼瞳近在咫尺，她瞪回去：“45！放开我！”

　　“自作孽，不可活。”

　　几近全裸的UMP45慢条斯理地开始解416的衬衫。动作极尽绅士有礼，416怒火中烧，几乎都能听到对方嘲讽的笑声。然而45是安静的，呼吸声舒缓节律。扣子被45一个一个蹦开，416的双乳弹出时，她毫不迟疑地张口去含。

　　这个尺寸真是望尘莫及。45想，口中吮住的柔软山尖逐渐硬挺，身下这人终于也泄出了缴械的呻吟：“……45……”

　　HK416的心智云图此时一片空白。那点怒火被身体席卷而来的情欲浇熄，她甚至都能感觉到核心温度开始过载。45还在舔她，嘴上换了边，手指正在揉搓另一边，方才被吸得发痛挺立的顶端。45的双峰磨蹭着她的下腹，那里像是有把火在烧，416难耐地弓起身体，绞紧双腿，被45用膝盖顶开。

　　她眼睁睁地看着自己的乳房被45揉捏成奇怪的形状，连斥责的力气都已失去。对方吸吮她的锁骨，拉扯她的乳头，分开她的双腿，用舌头探索，用手指深入。45在玩弄她。416想，但毫无办法，这副身体拟真得过分，她饥渴难耐，双唇张开如同濒死的鱼，亟不可待地舔上了，45趴在她身上挺过来的股间。

　　这个姿势羞耻得不如去死。

 

　　然而45私处淌下的流水被她咽下，却还是觉得口渴；下体被45的手指填满着，却还是觉得空虚。

　　HK416在渴求些什么，而她却不知道用什么来填补。

　　战术人形。战术人形。战术人形。自己不是没有重生过，只要有云图备份，她们的生命无穷无尽。

　　但是这样又算些什么呢？

　　45猛然加速了。她没能继续用舌堵住45的穴口，只仰头发出短促的呻吟，然后大约是几秒的，认知模块断线。

 

　　HK416回过神来时被45以正常姿势抱着，轻轻舔着她嘴角的水珠以及眼角滴出来的泪花。HK416偏过去头，无力地表达了抗拒。眼睛正好对上了45的表情，笑意依然，眉眼松懈得过分，熔金的眼瞳温柔得空茫。

　　又来了，圣母45的表情。

　　第一次时416都以为自己看错。那个虚伪得锐利的45，脸上怎么可能有这么真诚的温柔。

 

　　后来的每一次，突击步枪人形终于确认了，45还是那个45，不过只是把她当成了别人罢了。

　　所以才说，这种自以为是的态度真是非常讨厌。

　　别误会了，她把我当成了谁，我一点兴趣都没有。谁没有过去，谁没受过伤，仅仅因为这样就将一切扛在肩上。

 

　　然而你分明不是能承受这样的人。

 

　　太虚伪和懦弱了。

　　HK416看着她，冷哼一声。

　　UMP45脸上似笑非笑，吻下去。

 

　　“总而言之，欢迎回家。”

　　UMP45伏在她耳边说。


End file.
